Some machines, such as an elevator system, include a safety system to stop the machine when it rotates at excessive speeds or the elevator cab travels at excessive speeds. Conventional safety systems may include a single braking surface for slowing the over rotation or over speed condition. Machines that are large and/or operate at elevated speeds may require additional braking surfaces to handle the additional load and speed while operating reliably. However, when a second, or even further additional, braking surfaces is added, it may become important to synchronize the braking surfacing to improve durability, braking performance and other overall performance factors within the system.